Talk:The Chronicles of Narnia Wiki
Logo This is an option for the Narnia Wiki's logo. Wikada 21:44, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Here is a good image that could maybe be The Narnia Wiki's logo. Palpy 20:28, 13 May 2006 (UTC) :It's pretty.. but it would be better to have one that's adapted for here a bit (and that's the right size, that one is too big to fit). I've made a couple using the promotional images from the film, and one with the old-style map as the background. What do people think? -- sannse (talk) 10:28, 14 May 2006 (UTC) ::I've added another based on the one Palpy found... -- sannse (talk) 11:07, 14 May 2006 (UTC) :::I like the current image, but it would be nice if the wiki part in blue would stand out a bit more. I can hardly read it now. --Steinninn 17:20, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Book versus Movie cannon Hi I am new to this site and Wiki and am looking forward to contributing to this site. But I have a question. Are we going to differentiate between Movie Cannon and Book Cannon because some details are different. Also what about differences between American and UK additions of the book? I hope this was the right place tro put this. New User Sorry to post here, but I didn't see anywhere I else I should post. I just registered here, but I'm an active editor on the Tolkien Gateway and an editor to a lesser degree on Wikible. I am a lover of the Chronicles of Narnia, because of both my beliefs and my taste for his books. I've been rather busy, so I can't promise a whole lot of edits right away, but I was hoping for information on this wiki in general; who runs it, its current status article-wise, etc. Again, I'm sorry if this is in the wrong place. --Phosphorus 00:41, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :Hi Phosphorus. Welcome to the Narnia Wikia. Like all Wikia sites, the wiki isn't owned by anyone, so really anyone who is is running it. Wolfdog is the only active admin (though there are who can help with admin stuff too if needed). There are almost . Angela talk 15:49, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks. As soon as I can I'll get started. I've always been most interested in the unknown lands - primarily Bism, the Wood between the Worlds, Charn, and the Eastern Ocean. My favorite book of the series is The Last Battle, though; The Voyage of the Dawn Treader and The Silver Chair come close. I'll create a userpage eventually, I guess. --Phosphorus 13:03, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Quotes Hey. Just a suggestion, but I think it would be great if there was a "Quote of the Day" on the main page. Thanks. MasterJediKnight 05:38, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Redesign I'm going to redesign the main page a little. TrekkyStar 21:29, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Never mind. --TrekkyStar 21:51, 14 May 2008 (UTC) New article suggestion Does Narnia Wiki have an article for the attack on Miraz's Castle? If not, is there an official name for that battle? Narnipedia The name should be changed to "Narnipedia". 10:49, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Doesn't sound good. How about "Narniapedia." Or just leave it as is. Will 05:39, 25 May 2008 (UTC) To do list... Could I suggest that the articles listed that need improving/creating could be divided between major and minor articles? Some really major articles (such as those about the books themselves!) need improving, and they aren't emphasised when mixed up with articles for various more obscure subjects... Poggin 21:38, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Design Hello; I was wondering if the front page of the site could be redesigned. First off, let me introduce myself; I'm Phillip, and I'm a Wikia Helper with a special focus on the Entertainment related wiki sites, and in general a big Narnia fan. Here's my thoughts on the design of the front page: A good amount of the time, people just come to wikis to learn more about a subject than to contribute. Currently, on the front page; there's a welcome message and a big list of articles that could use some love, not any links to the books, and films until you scroll down for a while. This is fine for a contributor to the site, but if I was a guest I'd like to see links to the characters, books, and films right off. The to do list is a great idea, and it could be moved to "Narnia Wiki:Todo list" or whatever, and a link posted on the main page. Anyways, that's my thoughts on this and please let me know what you guys think of this. I'll be glad to make some examples to show you some of the great possibilities of this. Thanks! -- Phillip (talk) 03:12, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Spoilers The article for The Horse and His Boy has MAJOR Spoilers, but there's no sign. I'm not sure how to put one up, so could someone take care of that? Will 00:58, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Home Page Could I change the Main Page around so that the books and Catergories and stuff that guests would want to see are in front? Leave response in my Talk page, please. Will 00:54, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Images Can a request be put up on the main page for good quality fanart for some of the more minor articles? Most of the articles are illustrated are done so with images from the recent films. It might be nice to create a little variation, and to add images to articles that the films have not yet provided for (i.e. about themes and characters from the as yet unadapted books). I have made a start myself with this task (see articles such as Charn, Magic Rings, Guinea pig) and I would appreciate some assistance. Please respond to my user page. Poggin 13:54, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Featured Articles * Would it be possible for someone to set up a featured article of the month system for the front page? I have seen it done on other wikis, and it would really add interest to the page. Poggin 18:39, 2 August 2008 (UTC) * Its a good idea, and I surport it, however I couldn't do it my self — RC-1136 Shout 20:34, 2 August 2008 (UTC) * Perhaps the basic command for it could be found on one of the other wiki main pages? Poggin 17:35, 4 August 2008 (UTC) * I'm going to put up an article of the month on the main page. For now I'll just use an article that looks finished enough, but please comment on my user page to suggest any better ones. Thanks. Poggin 20:24, 27 August 2008 (UTC) * There may be one or two problems with the layout after my update - if someone could kindly put them right please! Poggin 21:39, 27 August 2008 (UTC) * I switched the article of the month with the Seven Chronicles section, it should be fine now. Queenlucythevaliant 22:16, 29 August 2008 (UTC) * Well, it's up successfully, but seeing as August is basically over, nominations for the next featured article need to start now. Detailed, well written aricles with pictures will be considered. Please repond to my user page under 'Article of the Month - September '08' until a better site is found for the nominations. I will put up the new article as soon as it is decided upon. Poggin 00:12, 1 September 2008 (UTC) *NOMINATIONS FOR ARTICLE OF THE WEEK - OCTOBER are now open here. Poggin 10:44, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Poll We've been talking about putting up a monthly poll, the first of which would be Who is your favorite Friend of Narnia. Anyone else have any thoughts/objections about this? Queenlucythevaliant 17:28, 2 January 2009 (UTC) You have to remember that Susan is not a freind of Narnia. Kingpeterthemagnificent 13:32, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Article Moderation I have observed that recently there has been a massive influx of information about Narnian species. While this is creating many more articles for the wiki, I am worried that quality is being lost here. Most of the species being listed have no plot involvement, and I suspect that many are being listed meerly because they are animals, and thus are assumed to exist in Narnia as well. On top of this there are a number of fantastical creatures being mentioned that are never referenced at all in the books, and who's existence is never implied anywhere. Examples include incubi, succubi, 'elephantaurs', 'gatortaurs', 'mastotaurs', 'halflings' etc. I fear that many of these make minor appearance in the adaptations only (non-canon anyway), and names are being invented for them so that they can have articles. I have already marked up a few of these articles as having problems, and would appreciate help from people who know the books, in reading through them all and checking their canonicity carefully. Thanks! Poggin 22:36, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Fan Perceptions On the Edmund Pevensie article, there is a section in it on Edmunds personality that appears to be opinion based. It has been suggested that an article for each character could be made for fan perceptions. If this idea is one that you would like to be added, put yes below. EdmundtheJust 14:15, 22 February 2009 (UTC) *Yes